


Stripes and Solids

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Steve Is Terrible at Double Entendres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam said, "You know, Clarence is an old guy. Probably give him a heart attack if he sees that kinda thing going on in his pool hall. I don't think they get a lot of guys kissing in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes and Solids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



> Written for isagel's prompt Sam/Steve, pool table in such_heights's [MCU Kissing Fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html) (original is [here](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8295447#cmt8295447)).

"You know, you could have told me you were the Hustler before we came here," Sam said, watching as Steve knocked the last of the stripes into the right center pocket. "It's kind of depressing playing with you."

"My misspent youth," Steve said smugly, chalking the cue. "There wasn't a whole lot I could do, really, so I often wound up in a place just like this."

Sam had invited him here precisely because he thought it would remind Steve of the old Brooklyn he used to know, even though they were in D.C. and a world away from everything he'd loved. He'd figured that if Steve could deal with being the token white boy hanging around with a bunch of crotchety old black dudes, he'd have a good time, and Steve's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas in July. And all the old guys here loved Steve, not for the icon he was but because he was such a genuinely nice young man who knew how to respect his elders.

"I actually saw that movie," Steve said, knocking the eight ball in. Sam sighed. So this was…five games and Sam had barely even had two shots per game. "That was a _very_ good movie."

Clarence, the guy who ran the place, waved at Sam and said, "Closing up soon, eh, Sam?" Sam'd been to a lot of the new hipster pool places in town, but he definitely did not feel cool enough to play there, and none of them were the kinds of neighborhood joints where the manager would let you hang around long past when he should have closed, just so you could have a little privacy because your buddy was the famous Captain America. 

"One more round," Sam said, "then we'll be outta your hair." Clarence grunted and went back into his office behind the bar.

Steve finished his beer and racked the balls. "You break."

"But you won. Again."

"I know. I just like to watch you leaning over the table." Steve grinned and his eyebrow arched. Dude had a pretty good eyebrow game, just like his pool-shooting game.

"Ah, ah, none of that, now. All these balls flying everywhere givin' you ideas."

"I also admire your cue."

Sam burst out laughing. "Shut _up_. You are terrible at this."

Steve cringed. "God, I know. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," Sam said, and broke with a nice loud crack, sinking one in the left corner pocket. "I still like you." That would probably be the only shot he'd get. But he made the next shot and the next. When he straightened to move around the table, Steve was there right behind him, grabbing Sam's ass with those big strong hands and lifting him onto the edge of the table. He pushed between Sam's legs and kissed him.

When Sam pulled away, he said, "You know, Clarence is an old guy. Probably give him a heart attack if he sees that kinda thing going on in his pool hall. I don't think they get a lot of guys kissing in here." It hadn't taken Sam very long, once this relationship had kicked into gear, to realize that Steve always pushed the limits of whatever he did and had probably spent most of his life, especially the war, being chased by people yelling at him to stop doing insane, stupid things. Sam was just one in a long line of folks who were both the beneficiaries of Steve's ginormous heart and courage and the stressed-out keepers of a crazy person.

"Think we could convince him to let us close up?" Steve grinned like a twelve-year-old and ran his tongue across his lips. Sam had always wanted to tell Steve how much his story had meant to him when he was growing up, but it was kind of awkward telling the dude you were sleeping with something like that. But Sam's dad had raised him on the Howling Commandos comics, and seeing an integrated squad in the pages of his history books had gone a long way toward helping Sam figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Sometimes it was jarring, trying to square that image of Captain Steve Rogers with the guy with his hands on Sam's ass and his tongue in Sam's mouth, but Sam was more than willing to take one for the team in this case.

Sam kissed him again. "You're just trying to distract me because I might finally beat your ass at a game." Steve kissed along his neck, under his collar, and Sam cleared his throat. "But it's working."

"I'm so transparent."

"Hell yeah you are," Sam said, and pulled his mouth to his again. He'd let Steve kiss him some more, and then he was going to whup his ass. They had a bit more time, might as well get the most out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This post is also [on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/122703615595/more-kissfic-stripes-and-solids), and so am I!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stripes and Solids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765832) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
